Nowadays, mobile communication devices are widely used. As various communication modes develop and requirements of personal business increase, the personal information quantity stored in a mobile communication terminal becomes larger and larger. Due to the limitations of storage quantities, screen size and operations, more and more data such as contact lists, short messages and the like, make the users feel difficult to manage. Further, there is not a perfect solution to import mobile terminal backup data being offered at present.
Therefore, currently existing techniques need to be improved and developed.